Record
Here are things included in the vanilla game directly from this project: Included in Gods & Kings *Research agreements give rewards based on the combined science of both players. *City defensive buildings increase city health. *All units can defend while embarked. *Puppet cities produce lower yields than non-puppet cities. *Ships have multiple categories for more complex gameplay. *Siege units do not require Iron. *Spears and pikes have a lower bonus against mounted units. *Modern units upgrade to their later equivilants (like Fighter → Jet Fighter). *Free units from policies appear inside the capital, instead of one tile southwest. *Submarines are vulnerable to destroyers. Included in patch 1.0.1.332 *City Development **Unhappiness per city increased to 3 from 2. **Great Wall obsoletes with Dynamite. **Burial Tomb has an Artist slot. **Production cost adjustments copied for many units/buildings/wonders. **Buffed: ***Hagia Sophia ***Eiffel Tower ***Chichen Itza ***Machu Picchu ***Notre Dame ***Colossus **Nerfed: ***Big Ben ***Cristo Redentor ***National College moved to Philosophy. *Combat **Several more promotions are now lost with upgrade. **Extra Sight promotions are now lost with upgrade. **Reduced Tank, Panzer, Modern Armor to lower tier city attack penalty (-25%, instead of -33%). **Mechanized infantry moves reduced from 4 to 3. **Ironclad now upgrades to Battleship. **Increased combat strength of siege weapons, and increased intrinsic city attack promotions. **Increased Crossbowman and Chu-Ko-Nu combat and ranged strength. *Diplomacy **Research agreements now give a finite amount of research instead of unlimited. **Reduced the amount of gold the AI offers in trade for resources. **Increased influence from killing barbs near citystates. *Leaders **Arabia: Bazaar now gives gold on oil/oasis. **America: Removed river start bias. **America: Increased plot buy modifier to 50% from 25%. **China generals nerfed. **Babylon scientist creation nerfed. **Jaguar start with the Woodsman promotion. **Minuteman start with Drill I. **Mohawk Warriors no longer require Iron. *Policies **Early policies cost less, and late policies more. **Per-city policy cost lowered. **Culture from cultural citystates improved. **Reduced the impact of culture from ancient ruins. **Liberty and Autocracy are no longer mutually exclusive. **Liberty ***Increased the production of Republic. ***Removed the free great person from Meritocracy. **Honor ***New effect: Gold from killing units. ***New effect: Culture from warfare. ***New effect: Culture from garrisons. ***New effect: Unit production bonus. ***Professional Army buffed. **Commerce ***New effect: +1 moves for embarked units. ***New effect: +1 Gold per Specialist. **Autocracy ***New effect: +15 XP for new units. *Research **Metal Casting requires Construction. **Scaled up costs of all sciences starting in the mid-renaissance era and on (larger increases later on). *Terrain Improvements **All great person tile improvements now connect all strategic resources. **Academy, Customs House, and Manufactory improve yields with techs. **Marsh and Fallout terrain penalty reduced from -33 to -15. *CiVUP **Gunship anti-armor promotions now work correctly. **Civilian unit flags are offset from military flags when stacked on the same tile. Included in patch 1.0.1.217 *Scaled up tech costs throughout the game (slight change for early eras; close to double for Modern) *Aqueduct building added for early food storage. *Moved an artist from Temple to Opera House. *Moved a merchant from Bank to Stock Exchange. *Liberty tree policies give free units. *Colossus no longer goes obsolete. *Permanently fixed the Krepost/Angkor Wat bug so they use independent plot cost attributes. *Mine and Trading Post improve yield with techs. *Lumbermill improves yield with earlier techs. *Improves yield of nearby resources: **Granary. **Stable. **Forge. **Lighthouse. *Buffs: **Market. **Stable. **Workshop. **Nuclear Plant. **Solar Plant. **Lighthouse. **Palace. **Great Person improvement base yields. **Tradition tree. **Liberty tree. **Aztec culture gain from kills. *Nerfs: **Paper Makers. **Base yield of fish. **Food from Sugar plantations. Included in patch 1.0.1.135 *Combat **City Defense buildings better **Naval damage boost **Horsemen and mounted units nerfed **More units can upgrade **Vs unit/city Catapult and Trebuchet changes **Less flat land defense penalty **Dynamite requires Military Science *City Development **Medici Bank (new national wonder) **Baths of Trajan (formerly a new national wonder) is now a small modification of newly added Circus Maximus. **Library specialist nerf **Research Lab specialist buff **Watermill buff **Colosseum nerf **Stadium buff **Courthouse cost reduction **City Defense maintenance reduction **Forbidden Palace nerf **Kremlin (game now has better AI) **Ironworks production modifier **Per-city unhappiness increase **Per-population unhappiness decrease **Happiness-based golden age buff *Diplomacy **Maritime nerf *Policies **Tradition policy gives %-based capital growth modifier **Landed Elite buff **Monarchy buff **Reorganized prerequisites of policies in the Tradition tree. *Terrain Improvements **Natural Wonders yield buffs. *Civ V Unofficial Patch **With luck a Scout could turn into a Rifleman or better in the ancient era and wipe out a continent. Ancient Ruins no longer can provide such a dramatic tech leap. **Happiness calculation now includes garrisoned units (display bug only). **Fixed bug with pipes between techs (display bug only). **Floating Garden now correctly states it can be built adjacent to any freshwater. **Cities heal more quickly (part of next official patch). **Advanced Ballistics quote matches voiceover quote. **Corrected tooltip of Ramkhamhaeng to indicate his 100% increase to city-state food bonuses in cities outside the capital. Included in 1.0.0.62 *City Development **Engineer buff *Civ V Unofficial Patch **Free Thought social policy tooltip displays the correct 1. **Building the “Wealth”city process now gives 25% /ratio. **Workers will no longer override previous improvements when automated. **Engineer specialists provide 2. **Corrected promotions for Minuteman and Helicopter. The ground unit can now use roads, and the flying unit cannot. This was reversed, as shown by the domain-color on the promotions being swapped. (Partially fixed, but not completely. I removed the Minuteman part that was fixed.) Autotip System Seperate from the above changes, the autotips system permanently solves most current and future building tooltip bugs by automatically reading building tooltips directly from game data (like is done for most unit tooltip data). This obsoletes the following bugfixes from the Civ V Unofficial Patch: *Tooltip of Monasteries clarified. It now uses the same sentence structure as the tooltip for the Mint building. *Tooltip of Angkor Wat clarified:only works in city it’s built in. *Tooltips of Louvre and Brandenburg Gate clarified: the Great Person appears in the city these are built in. *Tooltip of Machu Pichu clarified:requires mountain in cultural borders. *Tooltip of Sydney Opera House clarified: must be on coast. *Harbor description clarified about trade routes, and now correctly states how Harbors can provide the+50%railroad bonus. *Forge tooltip on the Tech Tree screen now clearly specifies it requires Iron. *Windmill civlopedia entry states it provides 1 engineer specialist slot. *Cristo Redentor tooltip displays the correct 25% reduction. *Clarified Pyramids tooltip.